Wizard of Gears Revisited
Wizard of Gears Revisited Special Crystal Invocations.png Wizard of Gears Revisited SS Evolvable Spirits.png Wizard of Gears Sprocket Guide.png|Sprocket Usage Guide Orin Locasta (Witch of the North) Ad.png Duration: November 26th to December 12th, 2014 Original Event: 'Wizard of Gears Limited Crystal Invokes * Dorothy (Traveller) * A.I. (Nameless Tingirl) * Orin (Good Witch) Single Re-Invocation period: From 11/25/2014 to 11/27/2014 In-Quest Transcript ''Warning: Spoilers ahead. Show/Hide transcripts Yellow Road= -- Ow. -- You are lying face up on the ground -- You turn your head to the left. -- Wiz has a restraining paw on a dog's invasive nose. -- You turn your head to he right. '''Girl: How does this thing work? -- The girl from earlier is holding a box in one hand. -- In the other hand she holds a colorful chart. -- The girl sighs in frustation. Girl: My name's Dorothy. We're in my world. -- Where? What? Dorothy: I had just taken down a bounty target in your world. Dorothy: I was trying to come back when you came and... Dorothy: Messed up something... Somehow... Dorothy: The world-traveling machine broke apart in the air. Dorothy: This little contraption can help us find the pieces. -- You sit up rubbing your pounding head. Dorothy: If you want to get back then you need that machine. Dorothy: Help me find the parts and put it back together. (The quest begins) -- You and Wiz follow Dorothy and her dog on the path. -- It has been about an hour since you landed here. -- The box she is holding is like a compass. Dorothy: I can't tell how much farther we need to go... -- Suddenly you hear a shout come from the trees. -- Then something tumbles out of the woods to your feet. -- You thought it was a girl but she looks mostly metal. Ai: Dorothy! Thank goodness! They're after me again! -- You see some movement from the forest behind her. (The boss battle begins) -- You defeat the robots and scout the area to make sure there are no more enemies. Dorothy: You'd think they'd have learned by now. Dorothy: Nobody messes with my friends and gets away with it. Ai: Thank you so much! Who are your new friends? -- Dorothy introduces you and explains the situation. Ai: I think I saw some robots carrying a piece somewhere. Ai: I think they went that direction! I hope you find all the parts soon. Dorothy: Yeah- this is a pain. Well we better go. Stay out of trouble. -- The four of you continue to follow the compass. (Quest cleared) |-| The Cowardly= Wiz: So what's with this world anyway? Wiz: Everything seems so... metal Dorothy: I'm also new to this place myself. Dorothy: But from what I've been told A giant iron wizard came along one day Dorothy: and let out a swarm of robots to rule the world with machines. Wiz: Fair enough. Dorothy: Hold on I'm getting a reading. Dorothy: There should a piece Dorothy: up ahead. (The quest begins) -- The four of you have been walking about an hour in the forest. Dorothy: Well apparently there should be a piece arounce here... -- You notice the broken branches of the trees. Wiz: Look out! Somethings coming meow! -- Without warning a lion leaps out from behing the trees! (The boss battle begins) -- What seemed to be a ferocious beast was a timid lion cub -- The lion is shaking as he hides his head. Dorothy: Had enough yet? Lion: I'm sorry! I didn't know what to do. Lion: First something almost falls on me out of nowhere. Lion: Then a group of strangers comes up through the forest... Dorothy: Something fell!? Where? Where? Lion: Over near that tree... -- The lion points behind him. -- You run past him and see the first machine fragment. -- You have never seen such a piece of machinery before. Lion: I thought you were monsters who wanted to eat me... Dorothy: Oh come on Have some courage... you're a lion Lion: Awww... -- After more apologies from the lion you move on. (Quest cleared) |-| The Brainless= Dorothy: So where were we? Wiz: Something about a Wizard who rules the land with machines? Dorothy: Ah yes! Dorothy: So this Wizard is apparently all iron and indesctructible Wiz: Sounds like a monster Dorothy: Yea I reckon Dorothy: But there is a huge bounty on him though... -- Suddenly Dorothy's devices begins to let out a small ringing sound Dorothy: We're getting another reading Not too far away -- Led by Dorothy you continue on your journey. (The quest begins) -- You see a scarecrow in the the distance. Dorothy: It might know something. -- You walk up to it and ask if it has seen anything unusual. Dorothy: We kind of dropped a chunk of ...machinery. Dorothy: Wondering if you've seen anything around -- The scarecrow's eyes narrow. Scarecrow: So you destroyed Billy's nest. Dorothy: What? What are you talking about? -- The scarecrow suddenly pulls out a large staff. Scarecrow: Don't think you can outscare a scarecrow! (The boss battle begins) -- You deflect the Scarecrow's staff out of his hand. -- The scarecrow still looks infuriated. Scarecrow: You monsters... You'll pay for what you've done! Dorothy: What did we do!? Who's Billy!? Scarecrow: Your machine crushed my friend Billy's nest! Scarecrow: Look! He's mourning right over there! -- ...... -- A crow is seen circling a mound of dirt. Dorothy: Right... I'm so sorry for the loss. Dorothy: It was a very unfortunate accident. Won't happen again. Dorothy: So we'll just take this and be on our way... Scarecrow: It better no happen again! -- The scarecrow sighs as the crow sits on his shoulder. -- You all hurry away from the scarecrow. Dorothy: That was weird. Anyway let's move on. -- You leave the fields in search of the next piece of machine. (Quest cleared) |-| The Wicked= -- You follow the compass toward the next piece. Wiz: So what were you doing in our world? Dorothy: After the Iron Wizzard appeared we've managed to create new inventions Dorothy: using the parts taken from his robots we destroy. Dorothy: And came the creation of the dimension leaping device. -- The one that's now broken... Dorothy: Right. And then monsters from this world also created a similar device Dorothy: and started traveling to other worlds to cause trouble. Wiz: That explains some of the strange robotic monsters we see. Dorothy: And so my job is to find these bounties and take them down. -- The compass begins to blink again. Dorothy: Enough chit chatter! next piece is... that way! (The quest begins) -- Back in the forest you come upon a small cabin. Dorothy: The signal's coming from inside. Dorothy: That's the witches house... -- Hesitantly you knock on the door. -- The door opens violently. Witch: What!? -- You ask about the machine fragment. Witch: Ah yes... the one just blew up my cauldron! Witch: The room is a mess! I've had my minions cleaning it for hours. -- You look inside to see minions sweeping up the messed room. -- You also notice a large hole in the ceiling. Witch: I've also destroyed my favorite hat! Witch: You'll pay for this!! -- Before you can say anything the witch begins summoning her minions. (The boss battle begins) -- After the fierce battle the witch calls her minions away. Witch: Fine! I give up! Take your stupid machine piece! Dorothy: We're sorry about the hat! I'll pay you back. Dorothy: After I collect the bounty! -- Said with a grin Witch: Just get out of my sight! -- She stomps inside and throws the piece at Dorothy. Dorothy: I'll be back with the money later! Witch: Come back and I'll set you on fire! Dorothy: Got it! Won't be back! -- You pick up the piece from the ground. -- Only one piece remains. (Quest cleared) |-| Wizard of Gears= -- Only one piece remains. -- The compass points you to what looks like a laboratory. Wiz: What's that place? Dorothy: Remember that Iron Giant I talked about? Dorothy: That's where he apparently lives. Wiz: Oh meow -- You press a button next to the front door. -- 'Oz Industries' is written next to the button. -- A strange looking man answers the door ???: What is it? Dorothy: Excuse me. We're looking for a piece of machinery Dorothy: We think it might have landed in this building. -- Dorothy describes to the man what the piece looks like. ???: ... Oh that? I mean... I've seen no such thing! ???: I'm very busy. Goodbye. -- Before you can ask further questions the door slams shut on you -- You look at Dorothy and shrug your shoulders. Wiz: Who was that guy? Dorothy: Probably the iron giant's minion? Dorothy: He definitely knows something. Let's see for ourselves. -- Dorothy shoots the door down and walks right in. -- Alarms sound and lighst start flashing. (The quest begins) -- You run down a corridor into a wide room -- It is full of machines of various sizes and shapes -- A man stands in front of one of the bigger ones. ???: What are you doing here!? Dorothy: We need that device fragment and you know where it is! ???: Oh yes this device... I just found it now... ???: Look I'll pay you for it. You can have one of my automatons. Dorothy: No deal. hand it over or else! --Dorothy points her gun towardsthe man. ???: I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! ???: We got off the wrong foot. Let me introduce myself! ???: My name is Oliver. Oliver: I'm just a professor working on automatons and robots. Oliver: The energy the fragment emitted was so powerful I couldn't resist. Dorothy: Alright Oliver Hand over the fragment. Oliver: Yes it's just over there... -- The man climbs inside of the giant machine behind him. Oliver: I'm so sorry... Oliver: So sorry I have to crush you!! (The boss battle begins) -- The room is filled with smoke. -- And destroyed metal parts of a once giant robot. Dorothy: Alright hand over the device! Oliver: That was the final piece to creating the ultimate mega bot... -- The power source of the device rolls out of the rubble. -- Dorothy picks up the device with a satisfied grin. Dorothy: Now I can finally finish the job! Dorothy: And Dorothy: I have a bonus iron robot for bounty! -- ... -- ... -- Moments later Dorothy: The device is back together... for now. Dorothy: It should have enough power to take you back to your world! Wiz: I hope the ride back is more comfortable meow. Dorothy: Don't count on it. Wiz: Maybe we'll meet again in another world! Dorothy: Next time I'll prepare a device for 3 people! Dorothy: And we can hunt bounties together! -- The surrouncing scenery begins to fade away -- And moments later you vanish into this air -- ...returning to your own world. (Quest cleared) (Story completed) Story Click the image below to show/hide story Prologue= Wiz and the wizard were traveling on a country road when they heard a series of rapid explosions and the screeches of some animal. "what was that!?" Wiz asked. "Let's go take a look." They ran in the direction of the sound and slowed when they saw a girl through the trees stooped next to a machine. A gray dog sat next to her. Wiz and the wizard approached her to ask if she knew what the sounds from earlier came from, but the machine started flashing and making a lot of noise. When she noticed them coming, She said something unintelligible over the machine, then frantically starting pressing buttons. Then, there was a bright flash and deafening roar. "That flying monkey sure was a handful, wasn't he, Toto?" Dorothy asked her dog as she walked back to the plane sprocket, or whatever it was called. The Munchkins lent it to her to use in the pursuit of the monkey who took off with one of their dubious contraptions. It made a beeping sound from the inside of Dorothy's pack, which was making her nervous. Equipment manufactured in Munchkin Land was notoriously unpredictable Dorothy pressed the switches while reading the guide that came with it. Maybe they'll let me keep this machine in place of the bounty money. The machine that brought her to this world from Oz began whining as it charged Dorothy caught some movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to see a wizard and a black cat approaching. "Wait, stay back!" she yelled, but her voice was drowned out by the charging machine. She franatically started hammering buttons in an attempt to stop it, but she was too late. |-|Chapter I= Why won't they quit, Ai thought. It's not my fault I'm an android. Ai was fleeing through the forest from a gang of robots. They disliked humans, but the fact that she looked half-machine sent them into a rage. "Enjoy running while you can, you half-breed tin!" She looked over her shoulder to see how close they were. By the time she turned back around and noticed the steep decline, it was too late to stop. Ai let out a squeal of surprise and tumbled head over heels down the hill. When she finally rolled to a stop, she was looking at the feet of two people, a gray dog, and a black cat. |-|Chapter II= The Lion had not moved for hours. He was too terrified to move. He was just walking through the forest when a squealing 'something' crashed through the trees and smashed into the ground right behind him. He immediately scrambled behind a tree and hid from whatever was hissing and chirping on the other side. He was building the courage to peek around the tree trunk when he heard snapping twigs and rustling leaves through the trees ahead. Several more 'somethings' were coming. Now he had to choose between facing whatever was behind the tree or the group that approached him. He decided to risk combat with things that did NOT come swooping out of the air and charged forward with teeth and claws bared. |-|Chapter III= Tears flowed freely down the Scarecrow's cheeks. He was clearing up the mess created by the flying piece of metal. The Scarecrow still did not understand. Why did a piece of metal come flying out of nowhere? And why did it have to hit Billy' nest? The crow stood around the nest silently. The Scarecrow stood up, wiping his face. "Don't worry. I'll find out who was responsible for this." Just then, he saw a pair of people and their pets step out of the forest. |-|Chapter IV= "AAGHHH!" the witch screamed. Her third attempt to clean her favorite hat ended in failure. When a machine fragment inexplicably plummeted from the sky into her cauldron, her potion splashed onto her hat and stained it. "If I ever find out whose this is..." she said through gritted teeth. The witch picked up the device of obviously Munchkin origin. "Maybe I'll go pay those infuriatingly cheerful midgets a visit." She had just grabbed her broom when there was a knock on her door. |-|Chapter V= A maintenance automaton buzzed overhead, repairing the hole in the ceiling that the falling metal fragment blew open. Oliver had already forgotten about the damage, engrossed in examining what must have been the power source of a magnificent machine. Stupendous! What are the odds that exactly what I needed would land right in my lab from the sky? It must be destiny. Oliver ran over to the security automaton he was developing to try installing the power source. Nothing that a wrench, blow torch, and the help of five other automatons cannot handle. "At last," Oliver said, gazing with pride as the security automaton began blinking and whirring. He did not have much time to revel in the moment before his doorbell rang. |-|Epilogue= Oliver and his security automaton collapsed into a heap of dented gears and twitching joints. The power source from the Munchkin's world-traveling machine tumbled out and stopped at Dorothy's feet. ""Now I can finally finish this job,"" Dorothy said with a satisfied smile after picking up the power source. ""And we can finally go home,"" the wizard said. --- Dorothy and the wizard managed to put the machine back together to send Wiz and the wizard back to their world. Dorothy checked the guide and set the machine to send Wiz and the wizard on a one-way trip, leaving the machine behind. ""Good luck!"" the wizard waved at Dorothy, who had backed away from the machine to stay out of its range. ""I hope the ride back is more comfortable,"" Wiz said. In a moment, the two vanished from Oz as suddenly as they first appeared. Quests Jerome, Bogle, Theo, Oliver all have a chance of dropping when defeating in their respective quest. Damage dealt is to the element of the recommended deck for the quest. The Most Efficient EXP Bonus Stack This section tells you what level your spirits should be at, before using them to enhance another one. It'll give you the maximum experience bonus. Note: *(No Data) means it's not calculated yet. *''N/A'' means Not Available, as in the spirit doesn't have that evolution stage. *(#) means the optimum level during 1.5x experience. *To calculate needed EXP to reach the recommended level, visit the Experience page and see the Experience for Leveling section. Category:Events Category:English Exclusive